1. Field
This invention relates to an organic light-emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same, and particularly, to an organic light-emitting display including a color-changing material layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display is a self-emission type display including an organic light-emitting device, which includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween. The organic light emitting light when excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, and the excitons are generated when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are bonded in the organic emission layer.
Because the organic light-emitting display is self-emission, it does not need a separate light source. Thus, the organic light-emitting display may be operated at a low voltage, and also in lightweight and thin. It has attracted attention as a next-generation display due to superior characteristics, such as wide angle of views, high contrast, quick response speeds, and the like.